Loved You, Love You Then
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Dua hati dan satu perantara. Diawali kecut, kemudian diakhiri dengan manis. For giveaway novel LYLYT. AU, fluff. Warning inside.


**-00o00-**

Sasuke berdiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengangkat sebelah kaki ragu-ragu, menggeleng. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, ia pun kembali duduk. Kemudian, untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga, ponsel hitamnya berputar-putar di tangan.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Setelah putaran ketiga, ibu jarinya akan bergerak lincah menekan beberapa tombol hingga mail yang hanya berisi satu kata itu terbuka, siap dikirim. Namun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi, tombol kirimnya tak kunjung ditekan. Layar ponselnya lalu menghitam, otomatis terkunci karena disetting demikian bila dibiarkan selama satu menit.

Setelah itu, Sasuke akan mengakhiri ritual bangkit-duduk-putar-putar-dan-buka-ponselnya dengan satu helaan samar.

"Lima."

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke kiri. "Hah?"

"Yang barusan itu helaan napasmu yang kelima," kata Sai dengan wajah datar.

"Oh."

'Oh'. Bukan 'Hn' seperti biasanya. Rasanya reaksi acuhnya Sasuke kini terkesan kosong dan tidak fokus. Namun sebelum Sai sempat berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke sudah keburu berdiri. Sepupu yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu lalu berdiri ragu sejenak. Kaki kanannya kembali terangkat.

Kali ini ia tidak menariknya kembali.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang klub seni seperti seorang napi yang ditodong masuk penjara. Maju tapi terpaksa. Alis Sai masih naik hingga pintu tertutup di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Sepupumu kenapa tuh?" tanya Deidara yang duduk di samping Sai. Sebelumnya ia sibuk dengan patung tanah liatnya. Ia memundurkan bangku kayu bulatnya hingga terangkat ke belakang, menopang diri di meja Sai dengan sebelah siku.

"Entah," kata Sai singkat, meski sebenarnya ia punya dugaan samar kenapa Sasuke bisa bertingkah galau seperti itu. "Biar sajalah. Nanti juga dia balik lagi seperti semula."

Sai bangkit dari kursinya, berniat melanjutkan kerjaannya sebelumnya; memoles lukisannya yang akan dipamerkan besok di hari terakhir festival kebudayaan Konoha High School ini. Dan saat bangkit itu, meja Sai sedikit tergeser.

Satu suara jatuh dari benda berat terdengar, disusul oleh rentetan makian dengan volume suara hampir maksimal. Puluhan orang yang kebetulan lewat di lorong depan ruang klub memberikan bermacam reaksi. Penghuni sekolah dan pengunjung. Beberapa cekikikan, beberapa hanya menoleh dan mengangkat alis, dan satu orang yang baru akan masuk ke ruang klub siaran di sebelah klub seni langsung berbalik ketika makian Deidara dilantunkan.

Tsunade sang kepala sekolah melaju menuju ruang klub seni dengan satu urat menonjol di dahi.

.

.

.

**LOVED YOU, LOVE YOU THEN**

**Setting : Alternate Universe**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance, a bit humor**

**Warning: Probably OOC, diksi yang nggak terlalu formal**

**Disclaimer : Karakternya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi fic ini MILIKNYA Faye Calderonne**

**Dibuat untuk Challenge-nya Ratih Desiana : For giveaway novel LYLYT**

* * *

Tenda terbuka dalam ruangan itu tidak besar tapi semarak. Kain-kain berwarna-warni yang sedikit transparan melintang di sana-sini, memperkental nuansa gipsy-nya. Dan di pusat tenda, di meja kayu bulat berukir dengan dua bangku kayu yang serasi, Sang peramal menatap tamunya dengan khidmat. Kedua tangannya ditautkan dan matanya sedikit berkilauan karena terkena pantulan cahaya dari bola kristalnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Sang peramal bertanya dengan nada dramatis. "Karir? Jodoh? Percintaan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya dengan sangat kentara. "Jodoh dan percintaan sama aja, _Forehead._"

Sakura si peramal tertawa. "Ah iya juga ya. Jadi bagaimana? Aktingku tadi?"

"Bakal lebih cocok kalau aku yang dapat peran peramal, dong," kata Ino sambil mengibaskan poninya penuh gaya. "Daya tarikku lebih oke."

"Yak." Sakura langsung bangkit. "_Stand_ si peramal yang nggak oke ini mau tutup. Waktunya istira– "

Ino langsung menarik tepi jubah keunguan kostumnya Sakura yang berjumbai-jumbai. "Bercanda _Forehead_, aku bercandaa."

Sakura menyeringai. Ia kembali duduk. "Jadi, Sasuke-kun kenapa lagi?"

Ino mengerjap. "Lho? Memangnya aku sudah bilang?"

"Memangnya akhir-akhir ini ada yang lain lagi?"

Ino meringis. Temannya ini tahu saja. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya. Beberapa tombol ditekan. "Ini."

Sang peramal bengong melihat layar putih di ponsel Ino. "Apaan tuh? Mail kosong?"

"Justru itu masalahnya," kata Ino sambil menghela napas. "Seminggu yang lalu, teman masa kecilmu itu kirim ini. Malamnya. Di hari yang sama setelah kami pergi nonton."

Sakura mencondongkan badan ke depan, tanda tertarik. "Terus? "

"Aku juga nggak ngerti apa maksudnya. Tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sikap Sasuke-kun. Selama dan setelah acara nonton itu dia dingin sekali."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia memang gitu 'kan?"

"Yang ini beda," kata Ino lesu. Ia rebahkan pipinya di atas meja kayu mahoniitu. "Apa ya? Rasanya aku dicuekin. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Mailku nggak dibalas, telponku nggak diangkat. Apa jangan-jangan dia marah ya?"

"Kau nggak colek-colek cowok lain 'kan?" tebak Sakura sedikit usil.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Kau mau kucolek pakai garpu taman?"

Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa. Kedua tangannya diangkat, tanda berdamai. "Oke,oke. Jadi, kira-kira, kau sudah ngapain sampai Sasuke-kun bisa begitu?"

Bibir Ino mengerucut. Dasar Sakura! Kalau begitu 'kan kesannya malah Ino yang jadi tersangkanya.

Sebelum menjawab, Ino merebahkan pipinya lagi, lalu menghela napas sekali. "Entah deh. Rasa-rasanya sih waktu itu aku nggak aneh-aneh kok. Malah aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Dan, nggg..."

Seperti gulungan film yang diputar ulang, potongan-potongan ingatan mengenai kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya bermunculan dalam kepala Ino. Sasuke yang datang dengan wajah kusut, Sasuke yang beberapa kali berjalan mendului Ino, Sasuke yang jadi lebih irit kata dibanding sebelumnya, Sasuke yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan bila Ino mengajaknya bicara atau mencoba bercanda...

"Oh." Mendadak, Ino ingat sesuatu. Gulungan filmnya kurang diputar mundur. "Atau mungkin ... ngg, tapi rasanya nggak mungkin ... tapi, ngg ... "

"Ya?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran. "Nggak mungkin kenapa? Apanya yang nggak mungkin?"

Ino mengangkat satu jari. "Jangan-jangan ... Sasuke-kun cemburu?"

Sakura mengerjap.

"Aku ingat. Sebelumnya ada dua cowok yang tanya arah padaku. Sasuke-kun datang tepat setelah aku selesai menjelaskan. Tapi ..." Tapi Ino menggeleng. "Masa cuma gitu aja dia cemburu? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Si Tuan Balok Es Uchiha yang cuek itu? Rasanya nggak cocok deh."

Sakura berusaha menahan cengiran.

"Tapi kalau bukan cemburu, apalagi coba? Huh, coba dia mau sedikit terbuka padaku," keluh Ino. "Kan nggak mungkin dia _bete_ nggak jelas gitu aja. Memangnya dia cewek lagi PMS?"

Kini Sakura menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" Ino baru mengangkat kepala ... dan langsung ia rebahkan lagi.

Ada bayangan wajah Sasuke di permukaan bola kristalnya!

Ino berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengangkat kepala. Sepasang mata sewarna _onyx_ balik menatap mata _aquamarine-_nya dari balik bola kristal.

Sedangkan si peramal sudah minggat dari kursinya.

"Obrolan cewek tuh ternyata seram ya," gumam si pemilik mata _onyx_ yang sedang menempelkan dagu di atas meja. Matanya tak berkedip, tapi tak ada aura kemarahan di dalamnya. Sasuke memberikan seulas senyum samar khasnya.

Kalau bisa diukur dengan termometer, saat ini Ino pasti sudah melewati angka 36 derajat. "A – sejak kapan? Gimana cara?"

Tunggu! Kalau begitu, Sasuke dengar semuanya dong?

"A – ka-kalo gitu...?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, si Balok Es ini keliatan kayak cewek lagi PMS kalo lagi _bete _ya?"

Sekarang dahi Ino bisa dipakai untuk menggoreng telur.

Si pemuda lalu menoleh ke samping. Alisnya naik, tapi Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sembari cengengesan dengan sebelah tangan terangkat seperti meminta.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Anmitsu-nya kutambah satu kaleng."

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau tadi kau datang padaku karena mau cu – "

"Duakaleng," sambar Sasuke buru-buru.

"– ma mau bilang kalau tiba-tiba aku harus diskusi sama Tenten soal kostum peramal ini." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "_Mungkin_ aku akan lama."

"Tiga," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku _pasti _akan lama. Kalau tidak salah, Tenten ada di kelas sebelah. _Ja nee!_"

Ekor mata Sasuke baru lepas dari kain ungu yang mengembang dan berjumbai-jumbai itu setelah Sakura menutup pintu ruang kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke berdua saja dengan Ino. Dan pemikiran hanya berdua dengan sang pacar setelah tertangkap basah sudah mengata-ngatai itu... Duh! Rasanya Ino ingin terjun bebas ke dasar tebing Niagara. Sekarang juga.

"Nah," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Jadi sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana..."

"Maaf!" Ino langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sempurna. "Maafmaafmaaf! Bukan maksudku ... aku cuma..."

"Oke, stop, stop," potong Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. "Boleh aku dulu yang bicara? Sebentar saja? _Please_?"

Ino hanya menggangguk.

"Yah," Sasuke menggaruk kepala. Pandangannya lalu dialihkan ke samping. "Mungkin memang seharusnya aku tak berlaku tak jelas seperti ini ya. Aku minta maaf."

Ino sempat melongo. "Ngg, jadi, kau beneran..."

Sasuke berjengit sedikit."Seperti dugaanmu."

"Cemburu?"

Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi. "Iya Nona Yamanaka Ino, aku cemburu."

"Dan kau segitu cemburunya sampai mendiamkanku berhari-hari?"

Yak, tepat sasaran. Topik itulah yang sebenarnya paling ingin dihindari Sasuke. "Kau masih butuh penjelasan?"

_Tolong jangan jawab iya, tolong jangan jawab iya..._

Ino memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Perlu. Supaya aku tahu di mana salahku. Boleh?"

_Ugh. Dan pandangan wajahnya itu..._

Sasuke membalikkan badan. "Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahmu sih. Tapi..."

Ino mendengarkan, walau sejujurnya ia ingin sekali meminta Sasuke berbalik supaya ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Itu karena dandananmu."

"Hah?"

"Makanya dua orang itu menghampirimu. Pura-pura tanya jalan. Cari perhatian. Kelihatan banget."

Ino tersenyum. Kenapa Sasuke tidak bilang kalau ia cantik saja sih? Malah memutar.

Gadis pirang itu baru akan menghampir, berniat usil. Namun sebelum sempat, Sasuke sudah keburu melanjutkan dengan bergumam, "Dan karena bajumu yang agak minim itu. Aku jadi ada ... terpikir macam-macam."

Oh.

Tangan Ino berhenti beberapa senti dari punggung Sasuke.

"Berada dekat di sebelahmu tempo hari itu bikin aku susah konsen. Makanya aku..."

Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi Ino bisa menangkap maksudnya. Jadi itu alasan Sasuke terkesan menghindarinya selama acara kencan itu. Pandangan mata Ino kini melembut, menatap punggung berjaket biru tua itu dengan perasaan hangat.

"Terus?"

Sasuke mengedik, sedikit kaget karena suara Ino terdengar dekat di belakang punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh. "Apanya yang terus?"

"Kau belum bilang kenapa mail dan telponku tidak dibalas."

Sasuke menatap Ino. Agak lama. Ia tak terbiasa bicara terang-terangan seperti ini. "Ini yang terakhir ya."

Senyum Ino melebar.

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana."

Hanya itu? Jadi ini hanya salah paham? Tadinya Ino sempat terpikir kalau Sasuke marah gara-gara Ino terlalu _friendly_ terhadap dua cowok itu. Tambahkan juga kata 'cemburu' di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun," Ino menggeleng. "Dasar cowok. Padahal cukup dijelaskan sedikit di awal."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Imbang 'kan? Aku sedikit bicara, sedangkan kau cerewet."

"Hah? Aku? Cerewet?"

"Yah, lumayan. Jadi kita damai?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Uluran tangan yang sama dari orang yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta ketika dulu ia terpeleset kubangan di kala hujan satu tahun yang lalu..

"Oke, damai." Ino menyambut undangan berbaikannya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke mungkin memang bukan cowok yang bisa terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Dan Ino bisa melihat betapa Sasuke mati-matian menahan malu ketika menjelaskan tadi.

Perhatian tapi sulit ditebak karena tampangnya yang dingin dan gengsian.

Tapi meski begitu, rasanya, sampai kapan pun, Ino akan tetap menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Terus dan terus.

**.**

**-00o00-**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi muncul dari mana ya? Mejanya 'kan nggak ada taplak. Tendanya agak transparan, bangku dan kursi juga sudah disingkirkan ke kelas sebelah. Dan pintu kelas ini kan ada di belakangku."

Sasuke sedikit gelagapan. Ino menyipit melihat itu.

"Kau nggak sembunyi di balik gaun Sakura yang mengembang itu 'kan?"

**.**

**-00o00-**

**.**

Di ruang sebelah, Sakura yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar hanya bisa tertawa tertahan sampai pipinya kram.

Rasanya ia tak perlu bilang pada Ino kalau ia pakai dalaman celana selutut. Biar Sasuke saja yang jelaskan.

Ini bakal kocak.

**=END=**

* * *

**Gimana? Fluff-nya kerasa? Humornya? Tapi kalau nggak kerasa, yakinlah itu cuma khayalan pembaca saja XP**

**Yah, apapun hasil akhirnya, saya terima saja deh. Soalnya ini adalah fic dengan kategori:**

- **Pengetikan tercepat**

- **Genre fluff-romance pertama**

- **Challenge pertama**

- **One shoot pertama**

**Jadi saya senangg XD**

**Akhir kata, happy reading!**


End file.
